MOB
The MOB is a group of characters who were first introduced as a "MOB" without names. Each character is initially introduced without a name, and their names are gradually revealed over time. In their first appearance, they mistake Honkan for a thief in disguise and tie him up. As a Parody of モブ The MOB is a parody of the concept of a モブ (Mobu) in Japanese fiction, a mob made up of background characters with no distinctive traits other than their inherent power in numbers that act as one entity. (This trope is not exclusive to Japanese fiction, the Japanese just have a specific term for it.) CITY's MOB pokes fun at this concept of a mob being a group of mindless individuals by having a group of extremely unique characters who happen to be walking together when they spot a thief running away decide to give chase, thus making them a mob. Each person is a very interesting character with unique traits and personalities, the complete opposite of a background character, but each character is separately introduced as "MOB," with no names given. The joke is taken even further with the introduction of [[NEW MOB|NEW MOB]], a fresh and innocent member of the group, completely shattering the concept of a mob being a mindless singularity. Characters T-Shirt Guy A responsible young man who likes to take charge of the situation. He is the one who interrogates Honkan after he is first captured by the MOB. His name is later revealed to be Kamui Tateshina and he becomes friends with NEW MOB. Good Person An old man who wears a yukata. He is generally very composed and respectful. The extent of his patience is shown when Nagumo and Makabe shoot him in the head and destroy his belongings when he visits their restaurant. He is a fan of Shogi (Japanese Chess) and watches it on livestream. Polka Dot Shirt Guy A young boy who is easily regocnized by his polka-dotted shirt. Whenever he speaks in the manga, the background of his panel is filled with polka dot halftone. Sweater Girl A young girl easily recognized by her grumpy demeanor. Her face naturally takes on a disinterested look that never varies, even when she is yelling. Dress Girl A young girl who wears a simple apron dress and pigtails. Similar to Annaka, she often finds herself in unusual situations and thus can usually be found wearing a shocked expression. [[NEW MOB|NEW MOB]] NEW MOB is a large, bearish young man characterized by his eagerness and innocence. His tall, bulky form, blue sweater, and buzz cut really make him stand from the rest of the CITY crowd. He is later shown to be friends with Kamui Tateshina. It is unknown if they were already friends before the thief incident or if the that is what initially brought them together. NEW MOB is the only MOB whose part in the original group is a defining aspect of the character. His appearance is based on a classic Japanese character archetype.I couldn't find anything talking about it, but I have seen many characters of extremely similar design to NEW MOB over the years. Generally, a fresh young boy with heavyset build, round nose, and that exact hair cut (sometimes it's shiny). I can't find the name of it, or even anything mentioning the trend, but I assume NEW MOB is Arawi's ode to the classic trope. I may just be wrong, but I'm pretty sure all these NEW MOB looking characters aren't a coincidence. Category:MOB Category:Tateshina Category:Good Person Category:NEW MOB Category:Characters Category:Factions